


Diving into the blue

by nobetterlove



Series: Yours, Me. [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Mentions of drugs, Schmoop, TW: drug use, happy boys, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterlove/pseuds/nobetterlove
Summary: Happiness looks good on Clay, and his parents want to know who's been making him feel that way. Translation: Tony receives another stoner letter revealing another something new.





	Diving into the blue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys. There's only one more part in this series. I've had a blast writing the letters and Tony's reaction to them. I've also loved hearing your reactions! If there's anything you might want to see in the next one, leave me a comment and I'll see if I can fit it in.   
> Thanks for the reads, guys.

Sitting in his car, Tony relaxed against the leather, and let himself think about the whirlwind of the last three months. Clay Jensen, like so many times throughout their years of friendship, was quickly changing facets of his life. They were completely together now. His parents knew, welcoming Clay like their own son whenever they stumbled through the house, or settled down to the Padilla’s table for dinner. His family made his boyfriend feel like a piece of their already big group, something Tony would forever be grateful for. All of this was new for the taller boy and Tony wanted to make it as easy as possible for him. 

They were slowly but surely making themselves known at school, too. Tony, being the real person that he was, had always been touchy. Especially with Clay. There wasn’t much difference in the way they interacted when around other people, except Tony clung to Clay’s hand with affection, instead of nerves of being found out by the other boy. They liked their privacy, leading them to keep kisses to janitors closets and the back of Tony’s car, but they weren’t afraid to be known, either. Tony waited so long to have Clay by his side, and even longer for himself to be comfortable being who he was completely in front of everyone else. Clay deserved to have a normal high school relationship, despite the fact that it was with a guy. Hell, he deserved to feel that sense of normalcy himself. So, they held hands, Tony walking Clay to his classes throughout the day, stopping to affectionately brush down the length of pale cheek with his thumb before heading off in the direction of his own. 

In watching Clay bloom and become someone better, Tony could see himself start to change, too. Parts of himself he thought would never change were slowly creeping into a metamorphosis that he could absolutely get behind. He felt proud to be who he was, exactly as he was. It didn’t hit him until the change started to occur just how much he actually needed it. He’d been hiding himself behind bits and pieces of someone else, someone that people wanted him to be. Not anymore, he thought, not when being open and honest felt this damn good. 

The passed three months were the best of his life, and knowing what he knew about who they were as people, and how their relationship was throughout the years, Tony figured it was only going to get better. The door opening had him shaking his head, bringing him back, a small smile playing across the length of his lips. Clay sat down on the leather seat, immediately reaching across the console to grab his hand. They narrowly missed being caught by his parents just a few minutes before Tony climbed into his car. Luckily, he perfected scaling up to Clay’s window and back down in the morning, making his exit smooth, practically unnoticeable. He’d taken to parking his car a few houses down from Clay’s when they were trying to take advantage of the empty house. His exit strategy consisted of hurrying to his car while the Jensen’s entered the house, followed closely by going around the block only to turn up on their curb, there to pick Clay up for whatever adventure they were supposedly embarking on. The scientific nature of it made him chuckle, showing just how far he’d go for just a bit more time with the boy holding his hand. 

In his joy. Tony felt the need to lean across and place a soft kiss on Clay’s cheek. He knew the boy hadn’t told his parents about him yet, wanting to do in his own time, in his own way. Tony respected that, and would respect however Clay wanted to navigate this part of his life. They were always careful around them, but little moments like this wouldn’t be stripped from Tony, not when they meant so much. Pulling back, Tony settled back against his own seat, detaching his hand from Clay’s to grab the gear shift.

“Where to, Jensen?” he asked, like they wouldn’t go to what was deemed ‘their’ spot. 

Rolling his eyes, Clay tapped his shoulder, pointing up the street. “Onwards and upwards, babe. To the spot we go.” 

\---

A couple days later found Tony back at his locker, rummaging through his notebooks in an attempt to find French homework due the next period. He could’ve sworn they did it between make out sessions the other night, sitting on Clay’s bed. Then, he remembered it, Clay picking up both of their papers to put into his folder. At the time, Tony was both too high and blissed out on Clay Jensen that he didn’t protest, or care for that matter. Shaking his head, he shut the locker door behind him, turning in the direction of his boyfriend’s locker. 

He embraced Clay from behind, then, wrapping one arm around his upper torso, pulling until Clay’s back hit his chest. “I think you have something of mine,” he said, nuzzling the soft skin of the back of the other’s ear. It was too easy to get lost in the touch, so he pulled back, putting a bit of distance between the two of them. Clay turned then, grinning from ear to ear, French folder in hand. 

“I was wondering when you’d come looking for it. I found it in here this morning,” Clay remarked, answering his question while flashing him a shit eating grin. “We must’ve gotten distracted. I’m not even sure why I have it.” His boyfriend chuckled, the two of them playing this game with each other often. The ‘how coy can we be’ thing going between them was interesting and they were both pretty damn good at it. 

He grabbed the papers from Clay’s hand, folding it before he could notice that once again, the ninja in front of him was setting him up with one of his stoner letters. Grinning, Tony kissed two of his fingers, placing them on top of Clay’s lip in a gesture that meant he owed him one when they were alone later. “Thanks, Corazon. I’ll see you in there, okay? I forgot something in my locker.” 

Turning around, Tony headed back to his locker, finally opening the folded piece of paper. Not only did he find his French homework, on which Clay doodled one of his famous bunnies, but also another sheet of paper with his boyfriend’s chicken scratch scrawled all over it. He shook his head, turning to look over his shoulder. Clay was standing there, that same shit eating grin from earlier still plastered on his lips. He’d been set up. For someone who claimed to be so calm, cool, and collected, Tony sure could get duped pretty damn easily. His lips quirked in a smile, his hand raising the paper in a mock salute. “Nice one, Furtivo.” 

Tony knew he’d never be able to handle reading one of Clay’s famous letters in the company of anyone else, so he quickly grabbed the book from his locker and headed towards the library. Mrs. Brooks loved him and would believe anything he said. She liked to check out the younger boy’s butts, and Tony wore the tightest of jeans. He almost felt dirty, using that fact to get what he wanted, but in times like this, it came in handy. 

As he walked in, he nodded to her, explaining that he needed to finish up a little bit of last minute work before heading to his fourth period class. The woman merely waved him off, settling back into her chair with what looked like another hot and steamy porno. 

Shaky fingers unfolded the paper again, this time moving the French work out of the way so he could see the words completely. It was becoming his little obsession, enjoying the words Clay wrote just for him. There was something poetic about these letters his boyfriend thought to sneak him. Though, they usually came with some sort of confession or favor, they gave him a true sense of who Clay was and where he was in his head space. More than anything, he wanted to know Clay; his in’s and out’s, what he likes, what he wants to do, how he thinks. Tony hoped he’d get to spend the rest of his life figuring all that stuff out. 

The letter in font of him was the next step to just that. 

Tony settled in, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for whatever Earth shattering thing Clay was throwing at him now. 

\---

Hey, 

I keep hearing the Jaws theme song in my head whenever I put the pen down to write, because I feel like it’s pretty appropriate for what I’m about to ask of you. 

First things first, however. I must say that you, Mr. Padilla, Tony, my love, have made these last few months really damn great. I don’t think I’ve ever smiled this much in my entire life, which, now that I’m thinking about it, is kind of sad. However, I can’t dread on that now, since I have someone in my life making me enjoy life enough to actually smile. Genuinely smile, I might add. I can’t tell if this is mushy or not. And, honestly, I can’t tell if I want it to be or not, either. The pot kind of distorts the way all of that comes off. 

Anyway. You are fantastic. That’s what I was trying to say in that big blurb of words up there.

So fantastic, sir, that my parents want to meet the person who has put the look on my face that I think I’m still wearing right now. It’s probably about that time anyway, right? You almost got caught with your pants around your knees the other day and if they know that you’re my boyfriend and you’re making me happy, maybe they won’t care that we shut the door. Who knows. I’ve never told my parents about anyone, let alone a someone that’s a boy. 

Don’t take that as me freaking out about it, though. I’ve been ready to come out in that sense for a while now. I feel… bad having kept you from them. For you and them, honestly. You deserve to be shown off, especially when it’s noticeable, how damn happy you make me. I just wanted to figure all of that out on my own. 

It means the world to me that you let me. 

Now, though, I’m going to happily share with the world, and by that I mean my parents, (since the world, our world, pretty much already knows) just who is making me quake with want and happier than all get out about it. 

I hope that’s okay. I hope that nothing changes between us and them because you and I are finally together, and blissfully so. 

They’re good people. They’ve always been accepting of all of my crazy. I doubt they’re going to stop now. I’m so damn glad, though, that you’re going to be there with me, helping me through it if it doesn’t go as I hope. 

You’re just amazing like that. 

I love you. 

Oh, and ps- the person who appreciates your ass in those black denim jeans also appreciates the fact that you’ve been wearing them more. It’s too fine to not be encased in black denim; just saying. 

Yours, 

Me. 

\---

When Tony finished, he relaxed back in the chair, his back straining from leaning forward the way he’d been while reading. He let his chest deflate, breathing out heavily the anxiety and nerves coursing through him. As he sucked in his next breath, Tony was resolute and completely confident. Clay needed someone to be confident in this situation. Clay needed a rock in this because Tony didn’t know what the tide was going to look like when push came to shove. The Jensen’s always loved him. Throughout his and Clay’s friendship, Tony didn’t ever doubt that. Being raised to be polite and outspoken, Mrs. Jensen seemed to like having him around, claiming his good influence over her son. He didn’t, however, know if she’d think the influence was good when they came in the house holding hands with each other. There was nothing he could do about that, he reminded himself. The only thing he could control, would control, was how he was there for Clay. 

Thinking of Clay and catching a glance at the time, Tony got up from the chair quickly, hoping that if he ran, he’d make it to French before the bell rang. 

His feet carried him quickly and before he knew it, he was sliding into the room with just a couple seconds to spare. Clay looked up at him, that same grin from earlier still in place. The boy nodded towards Tony’s normal seat, wiggling a brow. As soon as Tony sat down, Clay turned towards him, reaching out to grab his hand. “Sorry I asked that way. I’m just—nervous.” His face was a little red, like he was even more nervous to admit to being nervous. Tony gave his hand a squeeze, shaking his head. “Don’t sweat it, cariño. You know I like your mama’s cooking. Tonight?” he managed to reply before Mme. Walker started in on their lesson for the day. A nod was the only thing he got in return. 

\---

Finally, Tony thought, his head pounding from all the terribly pronounced French going on in that classroom. The bell rang and everyone sprang up, including Clay. Brown eyes squinted, shooting the other an unseen look. Walking through the door himself, Tony was surprised to have his arm tugged, pulling him out of the path he would have continued on. Clay’s smell hit him and instead of the ‘what the fuck’ that sat on his tongue, Tony let out a soft sigh. “So rough, Corazon. You’ve got to save that for later.” As he spoke, Tony knew he was only half joking with the sentiment. Clay really did drive him crazy… quickly. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this? I just kind of—sprung it on you.” Clay mumbled, his voice low, still filled with nerves. 

Tony reached between them, grabbing both of Clay’s hands to hold them tightly with his own. A reassuring squeeze later, Tony was nodding, pulling those hands to his lips to press soft kisses on each. “You know I’d do anything for you. Your parents aren’t that scary, Clay. I’m sure they’ll be awesome, just like you said.” He hoped that was reassuring, he hoped that would help to calm some of Clay’s nerves. 

Instead, he seemed to get more wound up, gripping Tony’s fingers hard. He doubted Clay would ever admit it, but how his parents saw him, how they interrupted his behavior was really important to him. Tony could see it in the way Clay behaved whenever he was around them. It could be seen in the way he managed his school work, too, but Tony also knew how smart as a tack Clay really was. 

Thinking on his feet, Tony nodded towards the door. “You left some goodie at my house the other day. Why don’t we skip the rest of the day and go… work out some tension?” He brought his fingers up to his mouth in a smoking motion, grinning when Clay nodded quickly. The boy eager to get lost in one of his most favorite coping mechanisms with one of his most favorite people. 

They waited until the coast was clear, then easily left out the side door. Tony made sure to park near easily accessible exits, the boy never knowing when they’d need to make a quick exit like they were now. 

\---

Stoned up retarded a few hours later, the two exited the Mustang. They clasped hands as they walked up the walk to Clay’s front porch, both seemingly nervous- if their grip had anything to say about it. Stopping them suddenly, Tony dropped Clay’s hand, instead wrapping his arms around his middle tightly. “Deep breaths, dude. We’re just having dinner. It’s just me, you know? They’re going to accept you for who you are, Clay. They’re going to accept this. I don’t doubt it for a single second.” 

Clay nodded, reaching to tug Tony’s head closer, the boy placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Thanks for being here. And thank you… for helping. You’re important to me. I want them to be able to see that.” 

“They will, baby. They will,” Tony replied, a note of finality in his voice. Someone had to be strong, and in this instance, Tony was glad it could be him. 

Tony grabbed Clay’s hand, the two of them finally making it up the porch and through the front door. In true Jensen fashion, both of Clay’s parents were waiting by the entrance to the dining room, obviously excited to find out who their son brought home. When Mrs. Jensen saw him, her eyes lit up, excitement and understanding passing across them. Mr. Jensen merely stuck his hand out, looking at his wife expectantly. “I told you it was Tony. Pay up,” the older man said, grinning from ear to ear. Mrs. Jensen slapped his hand, giving him some sort of married person look. He quickly pulled his hand back, looking towards Clay and Tony with a sheepish expression. 

“Well, boys, come on in. I’m not particularly surprised to see you, Tony. I’ve noticed your car a couple houses down the passed couple of weeks. I never understood why you weren’t parking in front of the house, but now—now I do.” As Mrs. Jensen spoke, Tony felt himself blush, the grip on Clay’s hand tightening ever so slightly. He knew now to believe his own parents when they said they saw everything. It was eerie, just how good parents were at catching their kid—no matter how sneaky they tried to be. 

“Mom, please,” Clay piped in, shooting a look towards the older woman. She shook her head, smiling like a proud parent would. “Hush, Clay. I’m glad. You’ve been so happy lately.” 

Tony smiled at that. Coming out was a big deal for people, no matter how accepting their family was. This could have gone a completely different way. This could have been bad. Yet, he knew his boyfriend and the goodness that’d been instilled in him since birth. That came from having parents that were understanding and loved without abandon, no matter what. Tony felt so damn happy for Clay, ecstatic that the biggest obstacle for the boy was hurdled and out of the way. 

As they sat down and enjoyed a great meal, Tony got the sense that all would be right in the Jensen world. Tony couldn’t help feeling happy that he got to be a part of that, and couldn’t stop himself from feeling a bit relieved himself. They were accepting of him being with their son. Hell, they even seemed to be advocating for it now that they knew. More than anything, Tony wanted Clay to be happy. This, the acceptance and love that radiated around the table they were sitting at, well, it was a good start in the direction towards happiness. 

Tony let himself be dragged down with the feeling, riding the wave of it while soaking up as much as he could. 

I could spend a lifetime doing this, he thought.


End file.
